


Taboo Tattoo X Male OC:Yandereverse

by ZenNovak



Category: Taboo Tattoo
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Yandere, yandere girl - Freeform, yanderefemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNovak/pseuds/ZenNovak
Summary: When the son of the Head of the Yakuza gets thrown into a war between the U.S army and the princess of a country, everything goes awry when both sides begin to vie for his love.





	Taboo Tattoo X Male OC:Yandereverse

After sitting here and thinking about it. I still don’t get it. How did I, the son of the head of the Yakuza get stuck in the middle of the war for the world itself? Let me go back a few months.

-3 months ago 

I sat in the classroom quite bored. Most of the other kids avoided me because it was well known my father was the head of the Yakuza. Not only that but I was 16. I started school really late because my father didn’t want me to go to school at first. Then suddenly he changed his mind and enrolled me in school. I sighed as I flipped another page through my book. It was a book about American history.  
“Yo, Byakuya!,”  
I looked up from my book to see 1 of my 2 friends, Seigi. He wasn’t afraid of me because his qoute “strong sense of judgment.” At first he didn’t trust me and believed I was recruiting for the Yakuza.  
“Touko and I are going to eat dinner at my house. Wanna join in?”  
I closed my book, stood and slung my bag over my shoulder.  
“Sure, why not.”  
We made a stop at the grocery store to pick up the ingredients. Seigi asked her to make a dish that I was pretty sure wasn’t even real. While we were busy Seigi had snuck off. I left the store to search for him, to see him chasing some girl down the street.  
“Yo, Justice!”  
I sprinted after them. I entered the warehouse I saw them enter. I entered to see Justice on the ground bloodied and bruised. The girl was chasing jumped into the air and pulled out a knife.  
“Shit!” I cursed.  
I charged forward and jumped into the air and delivered a double footed drop kick to her side sending her flying into a pillar. ‘No doubt she was an assassin or some shit.’ I thought to myself.  
“Justice what the hell did you get yourself into?”  
He let out a loud groan. The white-haired girl stood up and tilted her head.  
“Huh? Who are you?”  
She was blushing, extremely hard. She began to play with the point of her knife. Why was she blushing? It couldn’t be because of me. While I wouldn’t call myself ugly, In my opinion i looked rather bland. I had neck length black hair and brown eyes. The girl cover her mouth with her fist and coughed and turned her attention back to Justice.  
“You held out pretty well against me without using your tattoo. And you friend over there gave me a pretty solid drop kick. Are you two really in middle school.”  
Seigi slowly rose to his feet. I ran over to him and assisted him.  
“You keep talking about a tattoo. What the hell does that mean? Then you attack me out of nowhere! I don’t get you! Who the hell are you?!”  
The blue-eyed girl pouted before responding.  
“I thought I was strange. That’s not something a child like you should be able to get your hands on.”  
I scoffed and turned my head away. “Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”  
She gave me a seductive smile which looked funny because she looked even younger that Seigi.  
“Don’t be confused Darling, I can teach you a lot of things.”  
This was just getting weird. She pulled off her glove and showed up a weird looking tattoo on her palm. I looked at Seigi and he had a tattoo on his palm. “These tattoos are super powered scientific weapons that are activated through charging using a certain material known as a “trigger”. They greatly increase the abilities of their user know as a “sealed”. The tattoo allow their users to bring fourth supernatural phenomena.”  
Lifted the side of her skirt and pulled out a piece of chalk.  
“My trigger is chalk.”  
She held up her hand and the chalk disappeared. A glowing symbol which looked just like her tattoo appeared above her hand. She flipped her hand so the palm was up. A ball of air began to circle above her hand.  
“This is a high density air bomb made of atmospheric air.”  
She threw the bomb into the roof and it exploded completely blowing away the roof.  
“This is my tatoo’s power.”

 

After that whole ordeal I had to help Seigi get home. He got grilled by his grandfather because he lost to the girl. I looked at the pond which had fish swimming in it which were illuminated by the moonlight. My father was out on business, so it was just me and 6 other Yakuza members spread out through the estate. I sighed as I felt a familiar pair of eyes on me.  
“You know if you get seen you’ll be shot and killed.”  
The girl from earlier walked around the corner of the dojo like house.  
“You never told me your name.”  
She said giving me a smile. I shook my head.  
“Byakuya Kuji, And you are?”  
“Bluesy Fluesy, but you can call me Izzy.”


End file.
